Just when you think it’s safe
by Funky Funky Usopp
Summary: CHAP 4 :: A blast from de past! Plz RnR
1. Default Chapter

Just when you think it's safe  
  
By Ranie  
  
((I no own GnE but I own Lor hehe :) plz RnR))  
  
Chaper1: Trees, Butter and Punks  
  
"GUESS WHAT!!" Billy screamed running around both Grim and Mandy.  
  
"I hate guessing games" Grim said frowning and his arms drooping.  
  
"My cousin is coming!" Billy smiled victoriously and giggled while he ran into a tree.  
  
The tree shook and Billy was covered in a few leaves but seemed un harmed. Mandy rolled her eyes and went to his side if only to see if the tree had been given any damage.  
  
"So we have to put up wid another moron like Billy?" Grim asked crossing his arms over his bony chest and glancing at the blond.  
  
"No Billy's cousin is a very cool person nothing like Billy. She has an IQ higher then a pile of cow crap for a start"  
  
Grim thought this over maybe this new 'child' would be more interesting then monotone Mandy and blockhead Billy. He smiled at the thought of someone else to talk to it had been so long since he had the pleasure of an intelligent un spite full conversation.  
  
"So how old are day?" He asked.  
  
"15" Mandy replied watching Billy roll in the leaves giggling madly to himself.  
  
"Ignorance MUST be bliss" Many added.  
  
"Some one nearer my age den" He thought for awhile.  
  
"Well more then you two anyway" he coughed a little.  
  
"Heheheh they comes from England!" Billy stated with his finger pointing into the sky.  
  
"All they way up there"  
  
"England is on the SAME planet you moron" Mandy sighed and looked up at Grim.  
  
"Ah yes England I did some mighty fine work there once. The Black Death was a hard one to pull off put I have de class!" Grim beamed.  
  
"Hay an ego is a dangerous thing to feed bone head"  
  
"Oh shut up you! So when do day get here?" He asked looking back down at Billy.  
  
"Heheh in about an hour!" Billy smiled blankly while scratching his behind.  
  
~~~~~~ an hour later ~~~~~~~  
  
"Grim no offence but I don't think you shouldn't be here" Mandy said and frowned at Billy.  
  
Billy was eating a tub of butter using his fingers witch as she recalled had been used to pick his nose only a few minutes ago. The three were standing outside the house and sitting on the curb well Billy was the other two stood.  
  
"Why will day be scared?" He asked puzzled.  
  
"No but her parents will be"  
  
Grim's jaw dropped as he gazed off into the road. He picked up the lose part of his face and fixed it back on.  
  
"You never told me dat Billy's cousin was a girl!" He pouted if that was possible.  
  
"You never asked" Mandy shoot back then added.  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"Well I .. uh.. need to look me best for da ladies" Grim said and smoothly leaned on the fence.  
  
Mandy smirked as Grim fell backwards landing in the flowerbed.  
  
"Yeah real cool Grim. She'll never be able to resist you"  
  
"Uh guys.. I feel sick" Billy turned an odd shade of green from his butter conquest.  
  
Grim dusted himself down and stood up. Just then a Taxi pulled up and the driver got out.  
  
"I guess her parents were smart. They didn't come"  
  
Out stepped a teenager. She wasn't fat nor thin just in between you could say. She had long dark almost black hair she wore thin rimmed glasses nothing like Billy's friends specs. She wore a long baggy black T-shirt and long baggy jeans with a lot of chains hanging out of them. Around her neck was a spiky dog collar similar ones around each wrist.  
  
Her brown eyes looked around and then she smiled.  
  
"Billy!" she called and ran to her younger cousin and hugged him.  
  
"LOR!" He giggled and hugged back.  
  
Lor let go of her cousin and brushed the butter off her arm that he'd lovingly left. She looked down to Mandy and up at Grim who seemed to have gone off into a daze.  
  
"Hay Mandy who's your friend?" She asked.  
  
"Oh that's Grim we tricked him into being our best friend forever" Mandy explained.  
  
"Oh cool Hi Grim I'm Lor" she held out her hand to him.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you my dear" he shook her hand and grinned.  
  
~~~~~ MORE TO COME ~~~~~~~ 


	2. The Dork Side

Just when you think it's safe  
  
::AN sorry for the delay me been busy with my website thank you to those who reviewed here we go with chapter 2::  
  
Just when you think it's safe  
  
Chapter2: The Dork side  
  
"Ok this is where you'll be sleeping" Billy smiled sweetly while rocking back and forth on the heels of his feet.  
  
"The guest room I take it?" Lor asked Mandy.  
  
"Yeah but your lucky. It's normally a dump" Mandy said and walked past Lor and out of the room.  
  
"Heheh you get to stay over Christmas! How cool is that?" Billy giggled and hugged Lor.  
  
"Yeah it's cool. I got you something real neat this year I'm sure your going to love it" she smiled at him.  
  
"Come ON Billy leave her so she can unpack" Mandy rolled her eyes.  
  
"The manners of an ass"  
  
"Witch kind?" Lor asked.  
  
"Either I'll leave it to your imagination" Mandy smirked before dragging Billy out the room.  
  
Lor laughed a little and turned to her bags on her bed and sighed. She wasn't the most active person in the world but she had to un pack sooner or later might as well do it now. She opened her suitcase and pulled out her CD player and CD's putting them on her bed side table.  
  
Grim knocked on the door and waited till the girl called back with permission to enter.  
  
"Hello dare need a hand?" He asked trying to smile sweetly  
  
"Um not really I just got one or two things to do I can sort out my cloths later" She sighed sitting on the bed.  
  
"Well how about I take you for a tore of de town?" He suggested sounding hopeful.  
  
Lor thought his words over and nodded.  
  
"Yeah sure.. I'll just make my self more presentable I'll be down stairs in 5 ok?" She asked.  
  
"Of course" Grim said politely and left the room. He went to walk down the hall when he pumped into Mandy he looked down at her and screamed.  
  
"Waah! Hay what where you doing dare?" Grim glared resting his hands on his narrow hips.  
  
"None of your bees wax bonehead" she hissed back.  
  
"You do know it ain't nice to eavesdrop on some ones conversation!"  
  
Whatever it's NOT like I care anyway loser" Mandy looked from Grim to the stairs and left.  
  
"I'm watching you bonehead" she added before sinking out of his sight.  
  
"I hate dem" He mumbled.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lor changed into black baggy jeans and a long black T-shirt with the name 'LINKIN PARK' on it. She was still wearing the spikes and chains. She smiled to herself as she brushed her hair.  
  
DOWN STAIRS  
  
Grim was sitting on the sofa next to Mandy watching sum corny show on the TV about trees. He smiled and rested his elbow on the arm of the sofa. Mandy glanced at him then to the TV.  
  
"If you make a move on her she'll kick your ass" Mandy stated.  
  
"How would you know?" He asked turning to her.  
  
"I've known her for awhile bone head."  
  
Grim ignored her. Billy was sitting on the floor playing with his army men when Lor came down the stairs.  
  
"Hay Mandy, Billy heres my cell phone number in case you need to ring me at any time Ok? Billy tell your mum and dad I'm out ok?" She asked handing the paper to Mandy.  
  
"Hehehe ok!" Billy grinned.  
  
"Shall we go then?" She asked Grim.  
  
He stood up and nodded.  
  
"Yes before these little monsters drive me insane"  
  
~~~~~~ MORE TO COME~~~~~~~ 


	3. No one cares

Just when you think it's safe  
  
::AN: Thank you for the reviews :) since I'm getting low on ideas if you'd like to see something happen in this fic I'll see if I can put it in ok :) cool well plz RnR))  
  
Chapter3: No one cares  
  
Grim and Lor left the house and were walking along the street. Lor looked at Grim then the people that they had walked past with a confused look on her face.  
  
"They don't seem scared of you do they?"  
  
"No day be desensitised by TV so much dat I ain't even enough to raise an eyebrow" Grim said a little disappointed.  
  
"And I'm guessing you'd like to be feared by these people?" She asked again walking by his side.  
  
Grim nodded and his frown was replaced with a smile as he saw a row of buildings such as stores and fast food places. He looked over to a small gothic looking coffee shop that hardly any one ever went to and then looked back to Lor.  
  
"How about going for a nice cup of coffee or summit?" He asked her.  
  
"I kinda left my cash at home" She looked at her feet in embarrassment.  
  
"Ah don't worry about it. Dis place gives me ma drinks free since day all Goth's they admire me" he replied proudly.  
  
"Man that IS cool!" She smiled at him.  
  
"Well then shall we?" He gestured her to go first.  
  
The two entered the quite room and sat at a small table in the dark black room with gothic lamps and furniture. The table was made of old wood and had a black tablecloth. The menu sat by a small glass vase witch held a single red rose.  
  
"Nice place very.. Gothic" She looked around.  
  
She'd never seen any thing like this before. England wasn't that 'Goth' friendly. She wasn't scared of Grim like most people from where she came from would have and she had no idea why. But he was turning out to be a really nice guy.  
  
Grim picked up the menu of coffees and other things with a small grin. He looked over the menu to see Lor looking around the room.  
  
"So what would you like to drink?" He asked putting the menu down.  
  
"This will make me seem like such a kid but.. Can I have a hot chocolate please?" She fiddled with the end of the tablecloth feeling uneasy.  
  
"Of course my dear" He smiled at her and raised his hand in the air.  
  
Soon a waiter made his way over to the two with a notebook in his hand. Lor leaned her elbows on the table and her head in the palms of her hands yawning a little from lack of sleep from her air plane flight over.  
  
"What would you like?" The goth's tone was much like Mandy's. Monotone.  
  
"I'd like a hot chocolate for de lady and I'll have my normal tank you" Grim dismissed the waiter as he went to get their drinks.  
  
"I ain't TOTALLY non gothic but that guys even more morbid then I could handle" Lor looked at the rose till she went cross eyed and giggled at her self.  
  
"Sorry I'm just VERY immature"  
  
"So tell me a bit about yourself" Grim leaned in his chair and looked at the girl.  
  
"Well the last time I came to vist Billy was a year ago I try vist every year or in two years. His also like a friend to me he's such an innocent kid. I get on with Mandy too. I heard about your limbo thing man that's a bummer"  
  
Grim coughed a little. "Is there NO one on the face of the earth dead OR alive that doesn't know about it!" He pouted.  
  
"Awww come on it can't be THAT bad" Lor smiled weakly watching her new- found friend seem so down in the dumps.  
  
"I haven't got any real friends in dis place. I feel trapped and displaced almost.. alone" he clasped his bony hands together and placed them on the table looking down in thought.  
  
"I know how you feel more then you realise" she sighed.  
  
"Really?" The reaper asked surprise clear in his voice.  
  
She nodded and placed one of her warm hands on his and smiled softly. Grim blushed a little then smiled back.  
  
"Tank you"  
  
Soon the waiter had arrived with their drinks and placed them on the table and left with out another word. Lor sipped her chocolate carefully not aware that Grim was watching her with a daft look on his face. She then looked at him and sighed.  
  
"Thanks for the drink"  
  
"Tis ok"  
  
"Are you going to drink yours? Doesn't it go though?" she asked curious.  
  
"Nope it used to till I got around to altering me self I CAN take on de shape of a normal living being" He nodded.  
  
"Yeah I turn into a normal human being 2 hours after a wake up and after 5 cups of coffee" the two laughed a little.  
  
"So where would you like to go after dis?" Grim asked sipping at his drink.  
  
"Up to you you're the tour guide" she winked playfully at him and he tried to hide the blush.  
  
~~~~ MORE TO COME ~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Boom!

Just when you think it's safe.  
  
::AN: Thank you to the lovely person who reviews every chap of this fic ( well heres the next chap!))  
  
Chapter4: Boom!  
  
As the two sat drinking their drinks and just making chit chat about themselves and where they lived. Lor laughed a little as Grim explained the time Billy and him threw Mandy's Birthday party 5 months early.  
  
"No kidding? Hehe I wish I could have seen the look on her face" Lor chuckled.  
  
"The tings day put me threw" He shook his head.  
  
The door to the café flung open and a gust of wind blew around the room. Every one turned to see who had caused such a display. Standing in the door way twirling her hair around one of her fingers was Eris. She walked into the café getting a lot of interested looks form many of the males. Grim gulped and hoped she didn't see him after the last time they had met no telling what she'd do to him.  
  
Lor raised an eyebrow as Eris strolled over swaying her hips as she did so.  
  
"Like Hi Grimmy!" Eris said in her way to perky voice.  
  
"Oh.. Hello.. Eirs I hadn't realised you came here" Grim said smiling weakly.  
  
"Like Ya since I found out Adonis comes here sometimes"  
  
"Oh are you a friend of Grim's?" Lor smiled sweetly in hopes not to bug Grim's friend.  
  
"Like NO I'm TOTTALY not his friend he is like gross! I just like to make his life a living hell" She grinned while chewing her gum.  
  
"I see" Lor glanced over to Grim.  
  
"And who are YOU?. Dating mortals now Grim?" She laughed cruelly.  
  
"No she's Billy's cousin and well we just friends" Grim just wished she'd go away and leave him alone. Sure she was hot and he liked that about her but he hated her personality.  
  
"Grim I can tell when your like lying"  
  
"No he IS telling the truth I'm just his friend" Lor nodded.  
  
Eris looked at the mortal and thought of evil tricks to play on her. She smiled and clicked her fingers a golden apple appearing in her hand.  
  
"Here hold this for me" She handed it to Lor who took it.  
  
"NO DON'T!" Grim yelled but it was too late.  
  
"Hey nothing happened." Grim blinked.  
  
"Just friends aye Grimmy?" Eris cackled.  
  
"Um what was meant to happen?" Lor looked confused seeking answers from Eris the goddess or the Grim reaper.  
  
"Oh never mind" Grim glared at Eris.  
  
"Enjoy the tail sweet heart" Eris winked then left the two and went to her own table and was soon surrounded by male waiters.  
  
"Tail?" They both asked in union.  
  
Grim stood up and looked at Lor sighing.  
  
"I tink we had better go"  
  
Lor nodded and the two walked out the door and along the street.  
  
"So what was that all about?" Lor asked  
  
"Well along time ago I used to have a ting for her. But she was in love wid Adonis pfff typical is all I can say. She played a trick on Mandy who got her back by tricking her to kiss me" He slumped at the thought.  
  
"Well fair play to Mandy I guess" Lor mused.  
  
"Being kissed by her was great but now me over her" Grim said with a stern look on his face.  
  
"She's a VERY .. dis likeable person isn't she?"  
  
Grim nodded in response still thinking back to what Eris had said 'Enjoy the tail?' he looked at lor who was looking ahead. He then looked down at her rear and saw.  
  
"You have a tail!" He gasped.  
  
Sure enough there coming from Lor was a bushy blue fox tail {AN: Yes you can get blue foxes they SUPER rare}.  
  
Grim picked up the tail in his bony hands to examine it and Lor blushed not realising she had a tail.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"You have a tail" He said again as if it was normal.  
  
"A what?" she looked behind her and saw it.  
  
"Hay cool!" She beamed.  
  
Grim stood up and looked at his friend with a lost look.  
  
"Cool?"  
  
"Yeah now I'm a hybrid"  
  
"Well I just hope Eris don't know dat you like it or she'll do far worse" He frowned at the mention of the goddess how could she know how he felt about Lor? Something told him that wasn't the last of Eris they had seen.  
  
~~~~MORE TO COME~~~~~ 


	5. NOTES

Notes:  
  
I will be updating all my Grim and evil fics very soon thank you ALL for reviewing them ^_^ I do thank you ALL for your reviews.  
  
QUOTE:  
  
From: *person who can't be buggered to log in*() Right... I like it cept for one thing... England not goth freindly? You ever been to a place called Whitby? ((its the place dracula arrived in Bram stokers 'dracula')) It is swarming with goths... It is Goth town... You can't even walk without hitting black. Me thinks that you got that wrong... It is the most goth filled area probably in the world *_*' I'm not a goth personally but don't misquote england man! *Hugs the brittish flag  
  
I AM British! I LIVE IN England I should know what goes on and what doesn't ^_^ thank you. MOST places here are NOT goth friendly you just picked out a place that WAS, thank you for your comment tho.  
  
~Raine~ 


End file.
